Unconditionally
by CrystalXHeartlace
Summary: Basically a One-Shot story about the Matrimony between Peeta and Cato of course!


Unconditionally

* * *

**Well this a One-Shot story I wrote simply because I wanted to write their vows. What can I say? I am a Romanticist, and I love Love. **

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Cato and Peeta an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. To join these two in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. " Reverend Snow began with an incline of his head. He waited for the crowd to speak, but he was delightfully disappointed.

"Peeta will you begin?" Reverend Snow asked.

"Cato, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you from the very beginning. Up until now, I have struggled for the right words to say. However today, I know exactly what needs to be said. I love you. I need you. I want you. You are my joie de vivre. You are all the reasons that I have been waiting in life for. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am grateful to have you in my life. You are my only muse, the only spark of passion that I have. Without you I would have nothing. Know this, that these words are from my heart, not my mouth." Peeta peered deep into Cato face. "There is nothing I'd rather do with the rest of my life, than spending every second devoted to you, and only you. I think about you once a day, and never stop. You are all I think about. You are all I dream about.

At each embrace there is something that we both feel, our hearts, beating as one. Our kisses are always filled with a fire that dances across our lips, impossible to extinguish. The tips of our fingers are attracted to each other; through all the daily distractions my hand always finds its way to yours. That is something special, something that I have never heard of. What we have is special. I know this, and you know this, and this is why we are standing here today. I am ready to be your husband, more than anything in the world this is what I want.

I promise you to have and to hold. From this day forward not even death could do us part." Peeta said, while dressed in a white tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere.

"Cato?" The Reverend spoke.

"Peeta when it comes to you, you_**are**_ my everything. Every breath that I breathe. Every word that I speak. Everything that I need, everything that I want. Everything I do. Every kind and loving thought that I think, because there is no way I could think of you in any other way. Even when I look at you, I see no darkness. When I see you, you are always surrounded by a golden light, something divine I am sure. There is even a light in your eyes. A luminous beacon that led me to you. To this moment. And I would do anything to keep that light ablaze. I would do anything, be anything for you.

Know this, which nothing is going to be able to hurt you while I am around. Nothing is going to harm you, so long as you remain in my arms. You have nothing to fear, when I am near. I live to be you man, all the time. I live to serve you and your every whim. I live to be your soldier; I say this so that you know that you don't have to fight your battles alone. I live for you; I say this so that you know that you will never be alone. I live to be your knight in shining armor, so that your fairytale will end in happiness. I live to love you.

There are some things that not even words can express, so I am at a struggle to show you. Yet, I do not have to; because we are in sync with each other, so I know that you know everything I cannot convey in words." Peeta gave him a reassuring smile. "Most of all, I need you to know that I love you the most.

I promise you to have and to hold. From this day forward not even death could do us part." Cato said, in an identical tuxedo and boutonniere.

Do you, Peeta, take Cato, to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your lover from this day forward? In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, forever?" Revered Snow recited.

"I do." Peeta said without blinking an eye. Cato took Peeta's left hand and slid on a perfect fit ring on his finger.

Do you, Cato, take Peeta, to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your lover from this day forward? In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, forever?" Revered Snow recited once more.

"I do." Cato said. Peeta took Cato's left hand and slid on an identical ring on his finger.

"Without further ado, and not a single moment of hesitation, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may now kiss your husband." Reverend concluded.

Cato swept Peeta into his arms and dipped him low for a passionate kiss in matrimony. After the long kiss was broken the happy couple walked past the pews, holding hands, on a white carpet covered in red rose petals. The moment the two burst through the double doors of the venue, they were immediately showered in tiny white feathers. It showered upon them, like snow in a midsummer's dream.

The limo took them to their wedding reception. Ice sculptures of swans and cherubs littered the place. The couple was greeted with applause from all their wedding guests. They were led to a table where, a fancy wedding cake, made by the happy couple themselves ( more like Peeta did, while Cato was there solely to distract him). They cut the cake together, and fed each other a slice of cake. Cato smeared it on Peeta's face first, but Peeta was bound to extract revenge and smeared Cato's face as well.

Throughout the night the couple never separated. They were always dancing together, never dancing with anyone else who begged for a turn. They danced the entire night away, especially after a few glasses of chardonnay between the two of them. There was only love in their eyes, and for this night their eyes stay locked together.

As the end of the night drew near, their departure for their honeymoon drew closer. The newlyweds waved to the crowd their goodbyes, while the crowds cried and shouted their congratulations. The last thing you saw of the two was the giant 'Just Married" sign on the back of their limo, while cans dragged behind them on ribbons. The couple climbed through the sunroof, and kissed once more for the crowd.

They disappeared into the sunset, destined for forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it Lovelies. Please drop a review and let your writer's voice be heard!**

**XOxXx,**

**Crystal Heartlace**


End file.
